(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a thin film transistor array panel for a liquid crystal display, and in particular, to a thin film transistor array panel including two kinds of field-generating electrodes for generating horizontal electric field.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A conventional liquid crystal display (hereinafter LCD) using horizontal electric field includes pixel electrodes and common electrodes for generating horizontal electric field. An LCD cannot display a high quality image when the behaviors of the liquid crystal molecules are distorted, such as when the common electrodes and a common electrode line connected to the common electrodes for transmitting a common signal are adjacent to each other, generally near a edge portion of a pixel. A wider black matrix may be used to cover the distorted portion of the pixel but it reduces aperture ratio and result in lower brightness of the display.
In addition, cross-talk coupling effect or electric field distortion, which generally occurs between adjacent current carrying lines and electrodes such as between a data signal line and a pixel electrode or a common electrode and a data signal line causes light leakage. Thus, in the conventional technology a common electrode adjacent to the data signal line is made with a width adequate to cover a region of the coupling effect or field distortion. However, the wider coverage reduces the aperture ratio.
Furthermore, since the common electrode or the pixel electrode extend parallel to the data signal line, generally along a longer lengthwise direction of a pixel, the number of electrodes that can be placed thereto is limited.